left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Burger Tank
The Burger Tank is a fast-food chain found throughout the Left 4 Dead series. In campaigns featuring a Burger Tank outlet, the Survivors usually pass through the restaurant, where supplies such as ammo and first aid kits can be found. In Hard Rain, however, the restaurant serves as a main objective and focus of the Finale. History Through observation, it can be assumed that the fast-food chain has been around for at least a few decades, as the business has been successful, and expanded and opened restaurants in other states. The restaurant is somewhat famous and is known to customers for its delicious food, beverages, and desserts, as commented on by Coach. The restaurants are recognized by their brightly lit, rotating Burger Tank signs, as well as billboard advertisements found on highways, and on top of buildings. The Burger Tank serves sandwiches, burgers and a variety of sides and drinks. Current Status When the infection appeared in the U.S. and evacuations were called by CEDA and the military, most of the restaurants were closed until further notice. Survivors and refugees throughout the cities passed by Burger Tanks looking for food, using bathrooms, and gathering supplies to survive the apocalypse. First aid kits, ammo, weapons, and grenades can sometimes be found in some restaurants. Now the restaurants are empty, customers dead or evacuated, and only the wandering Infected are inside the restaurants. Left 4 Dead The Survivors pass by a Burger Tank in the city of Fairfield. They leave a safe room of a nearby pawn shop and enter the restaurant from the back of the building leading to an alley. They collect supplies and head out the front exit of the building towards Mercy Hospital. The other Burger Tank is optional if the Survivors want to enter it to look for supplies or rescue a Survivor. This one is found inside Metro International Airport in the city of Newburg. It is located just past the security checkpoint before the Duty-Free store and next to the Atlas Statue. Left 4 Dead 2 There may be a Burger Tank at Whispering Oaks Amusement Park as Coach makes remarks/comments that suggest that there is a branch within the area. The Survivors, however, never got the chance to see or go through it. The second Burger Tank plays a more important role for the Survivors in the town of Ducatel. It serves as the drop-off point where the Survivors start at the beginning of the campaign Hard Rain, and it plays a major role for the finale. This Burger Tank is well stocked with weapons, ammo, grenades, and first aid kits, which the Survivors must save for the return trip in the finale. The Survivors go through the restaurant towards the sugar mill in The Milltown and return to it in the Town Escape where they must activate the sign to attract the attention of Virgil to come and pick them up. Gallery BurgerTank.jpg|The Burger Tank in Fairfield Airport Burger Tank.jpg|The Burger Tank inside Metro International Airport Ducatel Burger Tank.jpg|The Burger Tank in the town of Ducatel Burger Tank Menu.jpg|The menu at Burger Tank Burger Tank Sign.jpg|Burger Tank ad billboard in Whitney County Burger Tank Sign 2.jpg|Burger Tank ad billboard in Rayford Notes *Billboard advertisements for the restaurant can also be seen in Whitney County and Rayford even though there are no restaurants in both places. *The name could imply, jokingly, that the Burger Tank's burgers are "as big as a tank" (or as big as the Special Infected, Tank) which could make the name a joke on the part of the game designers at Valve. **The achievement TANK BURGER, gained by killing a Tank using only melee weapons, is another play on the restaurant name. *The interiors of the Burger Tank restaurants all use a scheme similar to classic diners, with red and white tiles. *The Burger Tank in Fairfield and Ducatel both have rotating signs. **Interestingly, the one in Fairfield already has the lights on and is seen rotating without alerting the horde, whereas the one in Ducatel alerts the horde when it is turned on and begins the finale. This is likely because the one in Fairfield does not stand out in the surrounding city lights, while the one in Ducatel is the only bright light around and is very visible in the dark and rain. *Coach mentions the Burger Tank restaurant the most out of all the Survivors, most likely due to his appetite. *The Tank depicted on the restaurant's sign is the real-life American M60A3 Main Battle Tank. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Locations Category:No Mercy Category:Dead Air Category:Hard Rain Category:Finale